(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, in particular a connector with a retaining device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The Chinese Patent No. 00255700.2 is illustrated with a connector. The connector has an inserting groove connector and a retaining device. The inserting groove connector is shaped as a rectangular. The inserting groove connector has a retaining portion installed on the two end of the inserting groove connector for fixing the retaining device, and an inserting groove capable of corresponding to a card-type electric unit. The two sides of the inserting groove have a plurality of terminal receiving slots. A plurality of conductive terminals are received in the receiving slots. The retaining device is capable of fixing on the inserting groove connector. The retaining device has two fixing arms corresponding to each other and tow connecting portions for connecting the two fixing arms. One end of the fixing arm is connected with the connecting portion. The other end of the fixing arm has a fixing portion capable of corresponding to the retaining portion for fixing thereof. The connecting portion is shaped as a prop. On a lateral side of the connector corresponding to the two fixing arms at an extending direction has a resisting surface. The resisting surface has a buckling body for buckling the edge of the card-style electric unit and an elastic resisting sheet for resisting the card-style electric unit. However, the connector can buckle only the edge of the electric card. A surface of the electric card is easy to be damaged because of external force from an unexpected object.
Therefore, it is necessary to have a novel buckle device to overcome the defects of the prior art.